There are many ocular disorders that require treatment by the application of therapeutic agents to the front of the eye. For example, glaucoma is the second most common cause of blindness in the United States. About two million Americans have glaucoma, and only about half of those patients with glaucoma are aware of it because the disease is generally asymptomatic. Because of the asymptomatic nature of the disease, patients often have trouble complying with glaucoma therapy. Adding to patient compliance issues is the need to apply eye drops to the front of the eye, which will decrease the ocular pressure in the eyes of glaucoma patients. Many patients simply have trouble applying drops to their eyes.
Other ocular disorders requiring the application of therapeutic agents to the front of the eye include keratitis sicca, corneal ulcers (bacterial and viral), conjunctivitis, and allergies. Each of these disorders, as well as others, require the application of artificial tears, ointments, antibiotics, and/or antiviral agents to the front of the eye to be treated adequately. In addition, patients who are post-ocular surgery often need to prevent post-surgical infection or inflammation by applying anti-inflammatory agents and antibiotics to the front of the eye. Like many glaucoma patients, patients affected by the foregoing disorders often have difficulty complying with treatment because of difficulty applying therapeutic agents or eye drops to the front of the eye.
What is needed is a method, system, and device whereby patients with ocular disorders may comply with treatment requiring the application of therapeutic agents to the front of the eye. What is needed is a method, system, and device whereby patients with ocular disorders can routinely and consistently have medications applied to their eyes without any difficulty, fear, or discomfort of placing eye drops or other medications in their eyes.